


王与铸剑师

by nox0707



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Archer & Gilgamesh | Heroic Spirit EMIYA & Gilgamesh - Freeform, M/M, 双弓, 金弓
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: *R18预警。懒于做背景设定的一个破车。预感写不完，所以先发一小段……写到哪儿算哪儿。可以看做是RFAD收录的番外《梦间》的另一个成人版本。……我真的不擅长写这个……





	王与铸剑师

只有你们人类才会沉迷梦境。  
鉴于他三分之二的神的血统，伟大的英雄王认为，在此使用“你们”这个代指是理所当然的。正因为非人非神，才能像神祇一样统治人类的大地，同时不像人类那样受到人理的约束。  
并且，这世间的一切归他所有也是理所应当的。  
（幸好这里是英灵座，不会有另外的王来斥责他的想法）  
王从不沉湎于梦。他理解梦境，也曾拥有梦境，但幻觉是无用的念想，安眠才是休憩的真谛，即使英灵在英灵座并没有时间的差别，但王永远按照自己的理念存在着。  
他合上眼睛。

那里有一条路。  
他记得那里过去并没有路，或者从来不曾有过路，想来也是因为自己身在梦境里，逻辑和常识都被抛弃。于是曾经有没有都不再重要，吉尔加美修只相信自己的逻辑。  
他沿着那条路走了下去，不太愿意承认是被路口插着的铁剑吸引了目光。那把长满锈迹的残剑深深地刺进地里，好像一枚刻意指向歧途的路标。  
而王并不害怕走上任何岔路。  
他沿着深色的小径一直迈步，道路没有边界，但沿途总是插着一把又一把的刀剑，一路指引着他走向尽头。  
尽头是一座黑色的小屋。  
它与背景格格不入——话说回来，并没有什么完整的背景。吉尔加美修想着他也许确实身在梦境，正常的逻辑在这里是失效的，就好像他一点也不打算思考为何在一片什么都没有背景中会矗立着一栋房子。小屋用钢铁建成，打满厚重的补丁，像什么奇怪的冷硬的雕塑。王一如既往地推门而入。  
屋子里横七竖八地堆满了废铁和书籍，残破的页面上画着各式兵器，屋子的正中是一座燃烧的熔炉，四周堆满了简陋的半成品——这里看起来好像是刀剑的坟场。  
熔炉边站着一个男人，一块脏兮兮的布料覆盖了他的大半脸庞，贴身的衣装刻画出坚实的身体，那条肌肉起伏的胳膊正举着一把剑，剑尖稳稳地指向不速之客的咽喉。  
不速之王毫无畏惧地继续前行，锋利的剑尖随着他的前进而退后，最终收回了那人手中。  
他说话的声音并不干涩，但非常低沉。  
“这里不是你应该来的地方，英雄王。”  
“呵……知道本王是谁，却还敢加以阻拦？”  
吉尔加美修笑了。对于王来说，不存在“应不应该”的选择，王所作的就是绝对正确的，敢于违逆王的都是不敬的，需要被审判的。  
但今天有点不一样。  
王有些好奇，伸手去揭对方的头巾——对方比他稍微还高那么一点，王只好伸长了手臂。男人退了一步，但是王立刻抓住了他，强行拉近，扯下了那块脏兮兮的头巾。  
凌乱的白发散落了出来，男人有布满汗渍的额头和钢灰色的眼睛。他在王的手里挣扎了一下，最终放弃了筋力D对筋力B的对抗。英雄王反拗着男人的手，另一边却捏着他的下巴，拇指用力揉过开裂的下唇。  
“看啊，一位在英灵座打架斗殴还性骚扰的王。”男人扭头躲开，尖刻地嘲讽，忽略自己还被他人掌控的事实。  
性骚扰这个词对英雄王来说太陌生了，在乌鲁克的年代没有这种概念，而且这位王曾经想要占有全城少女的初夜，相比之下区区一摸就像基本的社交礼仪一样。  
吉尔加美修皱了皱眉，然后说出了那句话。  
“本王是不是……在哪里见过你，杂种？”

他当然见过英雄王。  
在成为英灵之前，在第五次圣杯战争中，在无数的平行世界里，他们彼此杀过对方无数次。  
但男人在英灵座已经太久了，记忆像生锈的铁器一样被磨耗的英灵，他只记得零散的片断。当英雄王踏进铁屋的时候他就知道了对方的身份，仿佛他一直都知道那样，然而对他们是否发生过一段故事却毫无印象。也许英雄王会记得清楚一点，也许他们确实在哪里见过面。  
但那也没有什么意义。  
“我知道你是英雄王，但不确定有没有见过你。”  
“有意思，你是什么人？”  
“……铸剑师。如你所见。”  
他身后的火炉和满屋的半成品证明他的话。王饶有兴趣地环视了一周，视线回到眼前的人身上。  
“你似乎也不是普通的铁匠。”  
一直以来，英雄王都具有超凡的直感。男人垂下眼帘。  
“……只是一事无成，最终将自己也铸成了剑的傻子而已。”  
“有趣，此身由剑所成吗？”面对陌生的铸剑师，王笑着将手按捺在对方厚实的胸膛——那是王接纳的信号，任何凡人都应该对此心存感激。随后那只手缓缓攀上男人的脸，抚上他的眼睛。  
奇妙的眼睛，宛如冷却的钢铁，却又随时都可能燃烧起来。  
王感到一丝悸动。他不记得是否有见过这个人，但却好像记得这双眼睛，死火般黯淡，却又永不熄灭。那是有故事的人才会有的眼睛，在开始之前，在结束之后，在永恒的时间之外。  
——英灵。他们是同样的东西。  
王的兴趣突然就被挑了起来。  
男人想要退避，但王将手覆盖在他的眉眼之上。那是一只干燥而温暖的手掌，指尖触到了额上的汗水，亲密得有些危险。  
视线被遮挡的男人听到了英雄王向他宣告所有权。  
“本王的收藏中，拥有天下所有剑刃的原型，你既然身而为剑，也就是说，你是属于本王的。”  
什么鬼，男人对这狂妄的发言笑出声来，竟然忘了对这霸道总裁般的宣言反唇相讥。  
“那么，铸剑师，”王的声音像丝绸一样轻薄，“让本王来检阅一下你的剑……如何？”  
那只下滑的手已经扣上了他的裤腰。

这情况不太妙。铸剑师反手就一锤子。  
——锤柄被拿捏在别人手里，不要忘了王之所以能成为王，是因为他天生与众不同。他轻描淡地地把铸剑师的工具夺走，扔在地上发出“哐当”的声音。后者不满地回瞪，想说些什么。但是英雄王精于此道，那只手已经滑进了裤头，不偏不倚地握住了“他”。  
王听到男人在他耳侧倒抽一口气。这让他满意。  
“本王有无数藏品，以刀剑而言，硬度和耐久度是最重要的。现在，你能坚持到什时候，铸剑师，抑或是，称呼你为‘剑’呢？”  
男人在他的钳制下向后躲开，但英雄王步步紧逼。他把他压到无路可退的地方，身后就是火热的熔炉。高涨的温度刺激着某种几乎不可能存在的氛围，铸剑师无法再躲避，英雄王的手在他裤子里，紧紧地攥着他，掌心比身后的炉子更温暖。  
那些手指又灵活，又狡猾。  
英雄王在撸动他的性器……这个事实让他差点丧失语言能力。  
“你不能这样，”铸剑师狠狠地说，咬牙切齿，“你必须住手，英雄王，你和我之间从不友好，更不可能……发生任何关系。”  
“哦？作为英灵？”王的回应是加快了手上的力道，用指腹弹了弹着手里的“剑”，立竿见影地看到对方黝黑的皮肤上浮起了隐约的红；他感到对方在掌控中渐渐变硬，“你才应该明白，你既然承认身而为剑，现在就只是作为‘剑’存在，是本王的一件藏品，本王自然要判断藏品的价值。”  
铸剑师尴尬地寻找语言，但他的牙尖嘴利好像瞬间都失效了，下身被撸动的触感过于鲜明，打扰了他正常的思考，英雄王——那个刁钻古怪的敌人，他是不是疯了，他知道他在干什么吗，他为什么要突然对一件他口中的赝品宣告所有权？  
然而若是英灵还能正常思维，他就不得不承认，这位乌鲁克王一向很疯，从未正常。

吉尔加美修再次加快了速度。王将铸剑师抵在无路可退的位置，把半勃的阴茎从裤头里掏出来，双手并用地搓揉那根东西，温暖的掌心用力摩擦柱体；他挤压囊球和根部，感受着那一根被他撩拨着变硬，男人的性器像苏醒的植株那样翘起，微微晃动的头部好像是对那番抵抗的嘲讽。  
铸剑师已经不能再退，他身后的炉子呼呼地冒着火，虽然炉子并不是真实的，但他知道自己不能再退了。他的身体向前弓着，双臂不由自主地按在英雄王肩上，原本想要阻拦的动作却更像搂抱。他需要控制自己不向后退却，同时还要抵抗下身的蹂躏，他拼命地让自己保持正常的思维，现在应该干什么？他必须做点什么——召唤武器，让这个疯子住手——  
“呃……”  
下身的快感打乱了他的思维。他发出半声短促的喘息。  
王恶作剧般地用拇指摁了摁那个顶端的小孔，刮了两下，笑得愉悦。  
“看来硬度还是勉强合格的。那么，耐久度呢？”  
王挺起胯，轻易地将自己的性器从松松垮垮的服装里解放出来，与对方的一并握在手中，快速撸动。两人抵在一起，头部搅动着头部，茎身相互摩擦，柱体上勃起的筋脉被紧紧地握在手中，王有条不紊读套弄着彼此，他喜欢看对方因为自己的动作越发紧蹙的眉头——铸剑师咬着后槽牙不让自己发出更加难堪的呻吟，钢色的眼睛并不避讳与王对视。  
“英雄王……”他誊出手去想要阻止王，却反而被王抓住，拉着他的手一并放在两人勃起的性器上。如果他的皮肤不是那么黑，现在应该红得像一颗成熟的苹果。  
“剑以坚硬为上品，铸剑师，你对自己的硬度满意吗？”  
对方憋着自己，不发一言。虽然他的下身已经硬挺挺地翘了起来，在王白皙的手掌中像一柄未完成的铸铁。  
“本王在问你话……回答，下仆！”  
随着质问，王的手速也达到了最快，他迫使对方宽厚的手掌和自己一起撸动，紧紧贴合的性器很快抵达了那个临界点。铸剑师第一次发出了一声完整的呻吟。  
白色浊液溅在两人的手上和身上。王因为身着宽松而袒露的服装而不甚明显，但穿着深色紧身衣的铸剑师就在视觉上显得格外淫乱——斑斑点点的精液在他的衣服和皮肤上都同样鲜明。他数次闭上眼，再睁开，似乎要确定到底是自己还是对方已经疯狂到无可救药。  
“……疯子。”他喘息着说。  
王的回答是微笑着将手指上的精液抹在对方的唇角。  
“本王的评测是，硬度不错，不过耐久还差了些。看来需要锤炼——作为剑。”  
他说着放松了对面前人的紧逼，铸剑师终于不用紧贴着背上炉子的热度，他的膝盖动了动，但也不愿意向前与王相对。  
“吉尔加美修，你这个疯子。你想干什么？在英灵座上把脑子烧坏了吗？”  
他应该召唤出兵器，将这个疯子从铁屋里赶走……他应该不留任何余地将他消灭……英灵闭上眼，不知道阿赖耶和盖亚是否允许他们在英灵座打架斗殴直至你死活我。  
可是英雄王有自己的逻辑。  
“铸剑师，本王喜欢你这样会反抗的武器，坚硬又脆弱……既然你自己承认身而为剑，为何不放弃思考，只听从主人的旨意呢？”  
“滚，你不是我的主人。”  
“……你竟然否认本王的所有权。”王眨了眨眼睛，像危险的猫科动物，“武器不应该反抗所有者，所以你一定是个赝品。”  
“滚你妹的神逻辑。”  
在铸剑师忍无可忍大吼出声的时候，英雄王已经顺手褪下了他的裤子。

铸剑师从来不知道为何钢铁小屋里会有长毛地毯。  
在无数次磨耗的间隙，他总是质疑这种不合理的组成是为什么——熔炉和铸铁，这个房间是一座火热又冰冷的囚牢，而他作为犯人（同时也是主人），有什么资格来享受地毯这样温柔的陈设呢？  
但不合理并没有人来解释，也不会有人询问。地毯倒是一直都在那里。  
现在他被面朝下按在这张熟悉又陌生的地毯上，柔软的长毛磨蹭着他的脸和耳朵。  
自己可能是中了邪……他想，刻意忽视那只在他身上游走的手。英雄王正在与英灵的裤子作战——乌鲁克的服饰非常便于穿脱，因此王对铸剑师一身紧巴巴的打扮显得很不适应。他顺利地解开裤头，却失败于大腿上的皮带——那几个小扣子非但没有自动解开，还反弹了王尊贵的手。吉尔加美修不耐烦地拎起解开的裤头，两手一拉就把裤子干脆地撕裂。  
“英雄王、你！”  
“你有意见吗？”  
“省点力气……”英灵好像已经放弃治疗那样无力地指责王的行为。  
英雄王将碍事的布料从他的屁股和大腿上扯下来，却留着那几根结结实实的皮带，看起来更加色情了。  
“是你省点力气才对，赝品。”他不怀好意地用手摸索着下方肤色较深的躯体，好像真的在衡量一把剑是否有价值，“在本王对你进行甄别的时候，任何反对都是不敬。”  
英灵翻了个白眼，只是强迫性做爱而已，用得着说得那么冠冕吗。  
但他并没有反抗，虽然他自己也惊讶于竟然没有反抗。在英雄王把他们一起撸射了之后他好像失去了抵抗的能力，屈从于久违的欲望。英灵并非禁欲者，但更加痛恨无理由的放浪，例如身边这位充满占有欲的王。然而这位王的逻辑是如此飘忽不定——王将他接纳为物品，为兵器，为刀刃，口口声声定义为赝品，却用对待情人那样的方式对待他——  
无法估计、无法评述、永远让人摸不透的王。  
英灵感到迷茫，这种迷茫淡化了他反抗的意念，任凭王将他推倒在长毛地毯上。贴身的上衣被脱掉，米白色的织物盛放着深色的肉体，好像砧板上即将被炙烤的肉。王舔了舔嘴唇。  
金色的光晕闪过，巴比伦之门打开，出现的却不是兵器，而是一盒散发着淡淡香气的膏药。  
铸剑师立刻察觉到了那是什么。他瞪大的眼睛充满了不祥的预警。  
“本王要好好确认你是否符合剑的资质，不仅是外表，更是内在……在那之前，必须准备好。”  
王意有所指地拍了拍英灵翘起的屁股。  
“搞得用心点，要足够柔软和润滑，方能迎接本王临幸。”  
“……变态王。”

王并不是唯一应该对当下局面负责的人。  
在他被强行翻过来，按照王的意思张开双腿，看着王将膏药挤在暴露的后穴穴口的时候，他心里依然充斥着迷茫的诅咒。诅咒他人，也诅咒自己。  
为什么要任由这个神经病这样对待自己？  
为什么不反抗？为什么不拿出干将莫邪斩断吉尔加美修的脖子？  
守护者是工具，是刀剑，是世界的屠杀者，他人的任何看法都于他毫无意义——所以，为什么会因为一个思维混乱的疯子，因为他胡编乱造的发言和触碰，竟然就放弃了工具的初衷呢？

他用力咬紧下唇，提醒自己保持冷静，同时将长长的呻吟断送在喉咙里，因为英雄王正在将涂满膏药的手指挤进他的身体——王毫无怜悯之心，第一下就直接送进两个指节，未经开发的肠壁条件反射地要排出入侵物，却又因为身体里的手指而僵硬着不敢动。  
王只是轻轻地屈了一下手指，身下的人就被激起一波颤抖。  
“放松。尤其是这里。”  
他伸手捏了捏铸剑师的屁股，结果对方显然被他捏得更紧张了，那具身体的下意识反应是更紧地把屁股里的手指裹住。王难得如此富有耐心，按压着肠道内部和穴口，让紧张的肌肉放松，然后看着时机，探入第二根手指。  
“本王允许你发出声音。”  
但铸剑师只是摇了摇头，再次咬紧了嘴唇，大义凛然地将头埋进长毛地毯中，仿佛坚定地把自己闷死。  
王的一只手调皮地停在尾椎的位置，恶意地勾勒着两瓣屁股中间那道沟，另一只手继续他的润滑工作。当他觉得差不多的时候，他将三根手指从后穴里抽出，停下来检视那个小洞——它已经足够湿润和松软。王满意地笑了笑，用指尖描摹了一下那里的形状，失去了填充物的小口颤抖着，仿佛在等待他的发落。  
“本王曾经听说过铸剑的过程。”他好像什么也没发生似的，突然开启了另一个话题，“却是没有亲手尝试过。”  
打铁铸剑这种肮脏劳累的活儿，怎么能弄脏您英雄王尊贵的手呢——铸剑师在内心腹诽，但他不敢说出来，以免自己开口便会发出羞耻的呻吟。  
英雄王将更多的膏药涂在英灵的下身，将半固体的膏状在他的臀部一点一点抹开，白色的药剂抹在深色的皮肤上，好像过量的精液。  
“首先需要高温，让钢铁融化，让金属变成你想要的形态。”他说着，手指有一下没一下地在身下人的穴口浅浅地戳刺。  
“然后需要铸成模具的形状，并且不断锤炼它。”  
话音未落，铸剑师便感到有一双手分开他的屁股，紧接着那个凶猛的东西横冲直撞地顶进了他的身体——王用自己的一部分替换了另一部分，比手指更粗壮和灼热，在足够润滑的作用下他的性器直直地捅进那个柔软的洞穴里。  
铸剑师叫了出来，短促又充满诱惑。  
英雄王停了几秒，呼出一口气，感到有几缕汗湿的头发粘在耳边。  
他捅得又深又快，但仍然未能一次便抵达顶点，因为英灵实在太紧了。肠壁反射性地包裹住无礼的性器，像是阻止又像是挽留，让王的分身寸步难行。王只好把更多的膏药涂满他们结合的部位，给予身下的肉体更多按压，让他把屁股放松以便接受临幸。  
一直紧咬着嘴唇的英灵稍微松开口，像是被束缚那样大口呼吸，额角上满是汗水。  
“放松，赝品。你在做爱这件事上简直迟钝地让本王吃惊，明明身体很配合，表情倒是像一万个不情愿。”  
“本来就不情愿！”英灵愤怒地反驳，黝黑的脸色竟然有些红。  
“你不也乖乖接受了？”  
王伏下身体覆盖在英灵肌肉虬实的背脊上，一只手摩挲着他敏感的侧腰，看起来又像恢复了先前的姿态——玩味着，如同在抚摸一把剑的刀锋。他看到一滴汗水从自己脸侧滑下，落在面前的蝴蝶骨上，很快便融进了颤抖的肌理。  
这体位是个正确的选择，因为面前的男人的确有着非常、非常漂亮的背肌。

吉尔加美修试着舔了舔那条背脊的凹槽，果然又激起身下的人一阵战栗，下身反而咬得更紧了。  
王满意地用手扶着英灵的腰和臀部，开始不紧不慢地抽插。  
“本王还听说一个方法。”  
铸剑师的身体随着王的动作抖动着，他自己也惊讶于还能分出一点理智来听到王的声音。  
“在铸剑的时候，匠人按照心跳的频率打铁，用呼吸的节奏来锤炼，就能让刀剑与自己融为一体。”  
他整个人压在铸剑师背上，裸露的胸膛亲密地贴着身下人同样赤裸的背部，近到能感受到彼此的心跳。他继续着下身的撞击，确信自己每一次深入都正好能与心跳同时，并且能让身下的人也确实地感受到这个节奏。  
一些断断续续的呻吟声渐渐从英灵的牙齿中泄露出来，夹在粗重的呼吸里。英灵抓着地毯，任凭王一次又一次撞进去，将他的身体往前推送，粗糙的织物摩擦着他的胸口，他的乳头被磨得生痛，肿胀地挺立着。他能感到王从背上传递过来的心跳，与撞击的节奏一摸一样……  
啊，是了，这个白痴王只是把自己当做剑，他只是在炼一柄剑……  
然而英雄王注定是要失败的。因为铸剑师不是，也永远不会成为王的剑，无论他此刻多么灼热，仿佛要融化，无论王怎样用心跳和呼吸来束缚他，他也不会成为王所想要的样子。  
他是属于世界的东西，不会因为任何人而改变。

他感到炽热的温度。  
无论是在身体中搅动的性器，还是伏贴在他背上的胸口，都像身后的炉火一样灼热，也许更甚。他在保持冷静和放任自己沉沦之间挣扎，迷茫中感受到如同心跳一样的撞击来自下体，两人相连的地方。  
什么“按照心跳的频率打铁”，这种古典的笑话还真有人信啊……分明只是那个白痴调情的借口吧。不，连调情也算不上吧，堂堂英雄王，坐拥天下一切财富，是不会认真地对待一把磨耗到残损的剑的。  
但身体里的震动分明又是真实的。  
铸剑师觉得自己要像一柄未完成的剑那样被熔化了。他的内部越来越热，被填满的洞也越来越松软，当英雄王捅进来的时候已经不再艰难或阻碍，反而是下身的肉穴主动吞咽着对方的性器，那个被调教过的小洞像贪心不足的蛇那样吞下尺寸超额的肉棒，在王稍微拔出的时候还缠绵地裹覆着，宛如依依不舍的挽留。  
性——自以为拥有世间一切的王，用肉体的利剑将他贯穿，就好像被埋葬在乌鲁克城墙下一样——  
深深地、深深地、在被进入的同时，也进入了对方的记忆里。  
蛇与诱惑，幼发拉底河的洪水生生不息，万世景仰的王者站在制高点接受朝拜，鲜红赤瞳有如火焰，金发有如美索不达米亚的日光。  
——而这样的王正在进入他、占有他。  
铸剑师眼眶发红，唇角溢出来不及吞咽的唾液。让他身体发热的已经不再是迷茫，而是覆灭般的快感。他死死地闭着眼，不敢睁开，不想面对正在操自己的人，拒绝承认这具身体仍旧会对性事产生反应。

那些来自数千年前的王所给与的——迷乱的、热烈的、难以抵抗的爱欲。  
这样的自己，失去了武器的资格了吧。  
然而无论是被抚摸，被触碰，被打开身体操得像放浪的妓女，也远不及被驱使下界、屠杀数以万计的无辜者。

英雄王一面打桩似的将铸剑师压在地毯上抽插，一面用手抚摸对方紧绷的肌肉。指尖堪堪地擦过两人肉体联结的地方，那里已经非常湿滑，多余的体液和膏药一起在通红的穴口被一下一下的活塞运动挤压成微末。他沾了沾那些液体，狠狠摁在英灵被迫翘起的屁股上。王白皙的手指掐进饱满的臀肉里，在深色皮肤上留下一列痕迹。  
“你倒是……意外精于此道。莫非你在成为英灵前经验丰富吗？”  
被操的那一方摇了摇头。但英灵即使将下唇咬得渗出血来，也根本不想跟王说半句话。他其实并不精于此道——他太早地失去了恋人和朋友，在漫长的磨耗中已经忘记了与人肌肤相亲的感受，他本应该生疏得像个没开苞的雏儿，却又因为同样的原因敏感得像个第一天接客的处女。  
实在忍不住的时候，他也只是发出短促的闷哼。  
但那已经足够引起王更多的兴趣，更多的侵犯，更多的探寻和深入。他就着插入的姿态将铸剑师翻了半侧，一手掰开他的大腿，另一手摩挲着腿根的皮肤，一寸一寸抵达勃起的欲望。那根东西已经站立了很久，此刻正在半空中随着两人的动作摇摇晃晃，前液把它从头到根都搞得湿乎乎的。  
王笑着掐住了根部。  
铸剑师像是被雷击那样浑身战栗。破碎的呻吟从他咬紧的齿缝里泄露出来。王咂咂嘴，手指松开根部，却又堵住了头部的小孔。在他做着这一切的时候，他依然保持着插入的姿态，并时不时地挺一下胯部，让身下的人发出更多的喘息。  
“铸剑师，感受到本王的‘剑’与你这个赝品的差距吗？”  
如果铸剑师稍微清醒一点，就能明白英雄王说的这些调情的荤段子有多幼稚，但现在他的脑子已经被操成一锅浆糊，还是沸腾冒泡的浆糊。他断断续续地克制着不要叫出声音，但越来越多的呻吟暴露了他的身体对这场性事反应忠诚。  
王松开他的大腿，让他恢复成跪趴的姿势，白色的手掌按在深色背脊上感受他健硕的身体。  
那些因紧绷而颤抖的背肌好像起伏的海浪。  
宛如无意识地，又也许只是一时兴起，王犹豫了一下，慢慢俯身，用嘴唇轻轻贴上那片汗湿的骶骨位置，顺着脊柱沟向上直到心脏。  
以自身为剑，却又驯服地在他身下承受王的临幸，即使咬出血来也不想出声的英灵。王觉得好奇，无论是作为英灵，或是作为兵器。  
“铸剑师……你有名字吗？”

英灵用力摇头，显然不愿意回答。英雄王猜测他还在与自己战斗，以免在王面前放浪叫床。  
但其实英灵无法回答这个问题。他的名字与记忆一起磨耗掉了，若是正常情况也许能试着努力回想一下，但现在，不能指望身处热烈情事中的英灵能说出他的名字。他只是没能抑制住一个“啊”的低喘，就已经撩起了王的心思。  
他将他推倒，将他的头和肩膀死死地按在地毯上，胸膛和织物疯狂地摩擦，乳头硬得仿佛要着火。王的手臂卡着英灵的腰，迫使后者腰肢下陷，臀部翘起，然后比之前任何一次都要用力地挺进那个已经熟软的小穴。过多的体液从交合处流淌下来，把耻毛和地毯都搅得一团糟。  
“还是不肯说名字吗？”  
吉尔加美修有些赌气了，身下这个人如此坚硬，连一声浪叫都舍不得给他，让王不得不放肆掠取。他将硬邦邦的性器捣进对方身体，直到最深处的敏感点，用力碾压内壁，终于换来对方低沉的碎音。  
还有更多的。  
一些记忆。  
交合本就是魔力交合的方式。当王将千年的视野分享给铸剑师的时候，后者那些被磨耗的印象也流入了王的脑海中。  
大火。废墟。死亡的人群。从绝望到希望。救赎的脸孔。养父。理想。正义的伙伴。战争。同伴。盟友。敌人。魔术。杀手。不归路。绞刑台。  
一个名字。  
一个名字。  
英雄王楞了一下神。下身的动作也随之停了下来。在他身下的英灵抓着地毯，大口喘气，然后他感到王的手在摸他的头发，那些汗津津的、粘在额头上的白色的碎发。那只干净白皙的手异常礼貌地将他鬓角的乱发理开，然后抓散了那些刘海。  
像是在抚摸一头臣服的野兽。  
吉尔加美修顿了一下，轻声说，EMIYA？

在那个名字被念出来的一瞬间，他感到对方的身体比之前任何一次都要剧烈地绷紧了，内壁疯狂地收缩，挤压着王的性器，他几乎要射出来。  
这仿佛关键字一样的效果让他立刻反应过来，王整个人压在对方背上，一次又一次用力地顶进去，每一次都深入谷底；同时他还用手飞快撸动他的性器，让那根东西在王手中越来越硬，青筋怒起。  
铸剑师挣扎着，想要往前爬动，却又被压死在地上；每当王顶进最深处，他就不得不从喉咙里挤出带着颤音的哀鸣。  
因为那位恶劣的王伏在他耳边，不断地呼唤那个名字。  
EMIYA , EMIYA, EMIYA.  
然后他就这样在王手中高潮了。他断断续续地射了很久，整个人脱离地伏倒在地毯上。王在他身体里又捅了几下，不久便也跟着射进去。  
尊贵的英雄王和无名的铸剑师都被彼此的精液糊得乱七八糟。

余韵还未退去。英灵已经睁开了眼睛。英雄王还趴在他背上，像不要脸的无尾熊。  
“EMIYA？”王迷迷糊糊地嘟囔了一声，铸剑师虎躯一震。  
“我不是……我没有……”他迷茫地摇头，但身后的人显然没有理会。英雄王的爪子不安分地在他背上游走，又磨蹭了半晌，才慢悠悠地从他后穴里拔出性器。填塞不下的精液立刻顺着大腿流淌到地毯。  
英灵的脸色黑得发红。  
英雄王做起来，伸了个懒腰活动了一下关节，顺手把趴在地上的他翻了个身，他从俯趴变成了仰躺，门户大开地展示着被皮带勒红的大腿和小腹上的浊液。王玩味地拨弄了几下软软的阴茎，将多余的精液当做颜料一样从下体一路画到他胸口。  
英灵已经十分疲倦，否则现在一定已经捂住脸将身上的人踹开。  
吉尔加美修一本正经地发表王的讲话。  
“本王……要宣判你。”  
英灵从指缝里露出“EXO ME”的眼神。  
“硬度尚可，但耐久度实在资质一般，你这家伙作为剑简直大大失格。何况你将自己伪装成兵器，妄想有坚硬的外表，内部却又湿又软，根本无法作为兵器——你果然只能是卑劣的赝品。”  
被否定了身份和存在的铸剑师闭上眼睛。  
然后他感到那只手抚摸着他的左胸，停留在心脏的位置，沾满精液，潮湿而又温暖。  
“作为兵器是失格的，不过——”王笑了一下，仿佛毫不犹豫地做出判断，“作为人类，却是让本王颇感兴趣、欲罢不能；本王记得你的名字……英灵EMIYA，对吧。”  
在漫长的磨耗中，几乎从未被人在英灵座呼唤过的英灵EMIYA，将自己湿润的眼睛掩盖在双手之后。

那之后王轻描淡写地从铁屋里离开，仿佛不曾出现过。  
在他消失之后，铸剑师蜷缩在乱糟糟的地毯上，花了一些事件让自己从这场沉重的性事中恢复。他没有急着穿衣，只是裸身躺在那里，静静地等待身体内部的酸楚和疲软被时间褪去。一位迷路的王给予他一些定义，但那并不能改变什么，他必须准备好自己，召唤很快就会到来。  
阿赖耶从不久等。  
那个时候果然不久就来了，因为某个违规的魔术操作，守护者要被派出到二战之后的某个节点。他现世的地点是一座孤岛，而目标是消除岛上所有的活人。  
铸剑师——或者称呼他为守护者——没有犹豫。这是他的工作，他身处无限的轮回中要完成的使命。他在最短的时间里搞清了岛屿的地形和兵力，要对付凡人和魔术师并不难。  
在他依靠阿赖耶给予的魔力张开鹰之眼的时候，他感到一种似乎有几分熟悉的魔力波动。  
那正是他要抹杀的对象。  
他的身体里空旷干涩，如同有狂怒的风在呼啸。

英灵唤出干将莫邪，面无表情地向战场走去。

 

·fin


End file.
